Lord Raimundo Pedrosa of Taurus
by Moonia
Summary: Someone is after Raimundo and because of it, he is also after Kimiko, but who is he and who is Raimundo reality.
1. The bounty on Raimundo Pedrosa

All right, I know I write on the heylin side and I will also continue with it, but I can write on two. Be nice to give me a review. Please!

Lord Raimundo Pedrosa of Taurus

Chapter 1: The bounty on Raimundo Pedrosa  
>Bounty hunter looked at the holographic plate with a small picture of a boy and read the text that stood out.<br>Name: Raimundo Pedrosa.  
>Home Planet: Taurus.<br>Race: half Taurus Ancestors, half Pigri.  
>Title: Lord.<br>Gender: a boy.  
>Skin color: light brown.<br>Hair color: dark brown.  
>Eye color: green.<br>Ages: 1528 in human years. His years: 15 our year: 152  
>IQ: 5000 in humans. Our IQ: the 1845th normal IQ: 980th<br>Intelligence in: guns, robots, spaceships.  
>Skill in: wind, shooting, pilot, make and build things.<br>Parents: Lord and Lady Pedrosa (both dead)  
>Sisters: none.<br>Other information: Raimundo Pedrosa is one of the cleverest boys in the universe, both in the brain, muscles and arms. He left us for four earth years ago to study the earth and now refuses to come home because he was in love with a girl.  
>"Can you understand your mission bounty hunter, it is important that you get him home alive, but do not kill the girl, take her with you." said King Semo Vestir. "I shall take the girl?" Asked bounty hunter, "Yes, the girl may be important for you if Raimundo Pedrosa will come with you, but none of them should get hurt. Come with them brooks and I will pay you well, "said King Semo Vestir and was leaving when he turned around "you must not do anything against Raimundo Pedrosa who can make him unwilling to help us" he said and passed out of the door."Watch out, Raimundo Pedrosa, because I come after you," said bounty hunter with his dark voice.<p>

In the temple  
>Raimundo went to the temple site, when he met Kimiko "Hey Rai, what do you want as a birthday present?" said Kimiko "birthday present? Yes, think that you could remember when it is. Uh a mobile phone and a month without duties, "said Raimundo."Ha ha, but there's only three days and you have not really talked about it, it's because your family is not here to sweep it with you?" said Kimiko. Raimundo had to think about it before he answer "no, it was just not really anything we walked up there at home, but I will still have the gifts, many big gifts," said Raimundo smiles "okay, we saw later," said Kimiko and went on. "What shall I say, I said I was 15 and I suffer no one on the 16th maybe I shall soon leave the temple, but I cannot go home "said Raimundo. The night crept Raimundo looks, for approx. 100 times to the skip he came here in, unaware that he had a shadow.<p>

Kimiko had so Raimundo sneak out and would follow him, he had before sneaking out, but this time she wanted to know where he went. Kimiko jump from tree to tree, as silent as she could, in the forest Raimundo had gone in. After Kimiko one hour had jumped from tree to tree, they came to a big open space. There was nothing there, but they were too long in the woods for it was a case "open all functions, code word: Pedrosa 1528," said Raimundo. Out of nowhere came a big, beautiful spaceship of something lined blank silver. Kimiko did not understand it, what was it? It looked like something for a science fiction movie or game, but she understood that she would not be here. Kimiko decided to go home to the temple as soon as possible, she could maybe get some of the knowledge of tomorrow. Kimiko jumped from tree to tree and ran through the woods, but she could not remember the way and she was now lost. "Okay, okay, no panic, you will find out," said Kimiko to herself. "Hey girl, I can help you, if you're lost," said a dark voice behind her, Kimiko had expected that it was Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean. But instead there stood a high, dark man who gave her the chills. "Who are you?" Said Kimiko, he overheard her question "You are Kimiko Tohomiko, right? I have run after you, "he said with a dark smile."Why did you run after me, I do not know you," said Kimiko, which slowly was starting to get angry. "You're Raimundo Pedrosa love interned, are not you" he said, still with his dark smile. "Rai is in love with me" she thought, her heart danced with joy, but why was he after Rai? He began to walk closer to Kimiko and she saw that he had something that looked like a weapon. Without thinking about it, she began to scream.

Raimundo sat in the pilot seat and looked at the screen, he was homesick and he missed his father. His father: Lord Raul Pedrosa, who was said to have died in a plane accident. It was murder on the last Pigri in the universe and of half blood there is only me and that's why I'm here, safe. But the king had several times tried to get him home, but he showed that he had to build weapons for battle. Taurus is not a warlike people, but remain high on the power of others want and therefore they must always be ready to everything. He would also like to do it if he not was alone there, all his family was dead. "No, Raimundo stop, you must not think about it" he muttered to himself. Raimundo was nervous that he would be the trough to take back. The last time he spoke to the king, he almost threatened him to come back. Raimundo took a weapon with him a long, cylindrical things that could become whatever he wanted, it should be. Raimundo pulled a button that made the ship would become invisible when he was gone. A scream echoed through the woods and Raimundo was the sound when he something going, so he Kimiko unconscious in a dark man's arms. "Lord Raimundo Pedrosa What an honor," said the dark man, "who are you?" said Raimundo. "The man who says you must return to Taurus now, you may well take your girlfriend," said the dark man. "No, I'm not back to Taurus, Typhoon Boom," said Raimundo, so the man flat back and lost Kimiko. Kimiko Raimundo took and run as fast as he could.

It was morning in the temple, everyone had seen that Kimiko and Raimundo were not in their rooms and everyone was looking for them. Omi so when Raimundo come with Kimiko in his arms, their clothes were ripped many places, they were very dirty and Kimiko was half conscious. "Raimundo, Kimiko what has happened?" said Omi, "it's my fault, I should never had left Taurus" sobbed Raimundo.


	2. Raimundo s story

Lord Raimundo Pedrosa of Taurus

Chapter 2: Raimundo´s story

Kimiko sores were becoming treated and Raimundo was worried back and forth. He had said that he would not talk about what had happened before he showed that Kimiko would be okay it. "Raimundo, Kimiko's okay, but now we want to know what happened," said Master Fung. "Yes and what is a Taurus? There is a country?" said Omi. "No Omi, Taurus is not a country, it is a planet, my home planet," said Raimundo seriously. "What, but when you are from Brazil or have you lied about it," said Clay confused. "Yes, I lied about who I am and I'll explain everything when Kimiko wake up, okay?"

Kimiko woke up in her room that she had sores that had been in the bandage. The last thing she remembered was that she had been attacked by the dark man and Raimundo voice. The man, he was more shame than Chase Young. Raimundo, the ship and the man, how? Kimiko ran off to find Rai, she had to have some answers. She found Rai and the other in the corridor, "Rai what happened? There was the dark man and the ship and I want an explanation, "said Kimiko. Everyone looked at Raimundo and waited for an explanation, Raimundo took a deep breath and said "it's a long story and will not believe it." He said. "Just give us that," said Kimiko, who right now would believe everything he said. "Okay, I'm not from Earth, but another planet called Taurus." The wallpaper all the lower jaw "but what are you doing here?" said Omi. Rai looked down "hide me before I came here, I lived in Taurus, together with my father. You think it might not, but I am no way stupid. The Taurus I built weapons, robots and spaceships with my father," said Raimundo and looked down sadly."What happened?" Said Kimiko, "my father, Raul Pedrosa was killed in a plane accident, he test flew one of the new aircraft, but it exploded and killed him on purpose," said Raimundo and shed a tear. "Why would someone want to kill your father?" said Omi curious. "my father was Lord Raul Pedrosa of Taurus, but he was not the Taurus Ancestors, but a Pigri. My mother was Taurus Ancestors, she was Lady Anya Taurus, she died there I was born. Before you ask, then a Pigri a very wise and beautiful creature that only gets 1 year every 100 years in your year. My father was the last of it, for someone who entirety Claw killed all the others, "said Raimundo sad."Who was it who was following us?" Said Kimiko, "a bounty hunter, I think, a king Semo Vestir surely have sent after me." "Why and who is Semo Vestir" asked the Dojo, "King Semo Vestir ruler of Taurus, he will probably have me to make weapons, but I will not, "said Raimundo."Why not, you've done it, right?" said Clay. "It's complicated," he said and left. "Where are you going?" Said Kimiko, "pack my things, I must return to Taurus," said Raimundo. "So will I," said Kimiko fixed. "You cannot do," said Raimundo, "I go with you or the Bounty Hunter" she said firmly. "No, Kimiko, he'll kill you," said Raimundo afraid, "yes, exactly" she said. "OK, pack your things, we're leaving now," said Rai.

Half an hour later. On the way out to the ship.

"What do you have in your belt?" said Kimiko when she saw the cylinder thing, that hung in Rai belt. "One of the universe's strongest weapon and I'm not afraid to use it, if it becomes necessary," he said. "It's okay to kill where you come from?" She asked, "No, but I am a lord and we are not judged for it," said Rai. "What makes a lord where you come from?" She asked, "We are politician and that was the last question, okay?" He said. "Okay," said Kimiko, and took his hand. All their stuff was packed into a small bag that might have three elephants, but then just seem to be able to have a mobile phone, it had all Rai things and all Kim thing (which is much) they came to the open pals, "open all functions, code word: Pedrosa 1528," said Rai and the ship appeared. As they walked into the small control room, sat Raimundo himself in a chair and pointed to one of the other two. Kimiko sat up and looked around; there was a lot of buttons that blinking in all sorts of colors. "Contacting King Semo Vestir, now you must be quiet Kim" a man appeared on the screens. "King Semo Vestir, this is Lord Raimundo Pedrosa" said Rai. "Lord Raimundo Pedrosa it's good to hear from you, but there is something I must tell you. it has come to my ear that there is a bounty hunter after you," he said. "I know, so I return home and Kimiko will be with me, "said Rai." why "he asked." I believe that people can become part of our universe, so I'll see if she can live there, "said Rai." well, we can well aware "he said, the connection broke." it is that you took me with you? "Said Kim." no, but he would not allow it real reason, "said Rai." spreads fast, this is going to go prepared quickly "he said. Kimiko so all star becomes long cylinder, while she was coming, as the first human to an advanced planet.

**So this was the second chapter, but I think I should be finished with The heylin side, so there will be some time before a third chapter**


End file.
